magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Pretty Sammy
Mahou Shoujo Pretty Sammy (In Mihoshi Special) The Mihoshi Special was the first time Sammy was ever featured as a full-fledged character in the animated medium. 'Appearance in the Mihoshi Special' Tenchi was also in big trouble- having been captured and tied up by Ryoko, it looked like he wouldn't be able to avoid being undressed and seduced by her! What with that and the Galaxy Destroyer, it seemed like things were at their worst. There was only one hope to save them- Sasami would have to transform into her magical girl alter ego, Pretty Sammy! While Pretty Sammy rescued Tenchi from Ryoko's clutches, Washu set the Galaxy Destroyer in motion. As it began to smash away the universe, Kiyone couldn't help pointing out that Washu would be destroying herself as well, but in true mad scientist fashion, Washu was not too bothered about that. Fortunately for everyone, Pretty Sammy teleported in just in time, and quickly freed the others from their restraints. Determined not to be thwarted, Washu sent a squadron of chibi mecha-Ryokos to attack, but the ever-resourceful Sammy used her magic to overwrite their aggression with love. While the mecha-Ryoko's chased after Tenchi (their new love interest), Mihoshi, Kiyone and Sammy went after Washu, only to find that they were separated from her by a chasm filled with powerful energy. Using a long range Baton Flash attack, Sammy quickly knocked the Galaxy Destroyer's remote control out of Washu's hand. Quick to retrieve the remote, Kiyone turned to arrest Washu, only to fall into the energy chasm when the overeager Mihoshi slipped on a banana peel and knocked into her from behind. Kiyone's fall into the energy triggered an overload, and everyone was quick to flee before Washu and her fortress were completely destroyed. Looking back from the safety of their ship, Mihoshi and the others acknowledged Kiyone's brave sacrifice, and wondered at the true identity of their timely savior Pretty Sammy... 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' Mahou Shoujo Pretty Sammy (In Tenchi Universe) Pretty Sammy appear for the second time in the episode 12 named "Time and Space Adventures: Part 2" of Tenchi Universe anime series. 'Appearance in the episode of Tenchi Universe' Even as Sasami watches, however, both Ryoko and Ayeka approach Tenchi, each of them wanting to walk home with him. Soon, they are pulling poor Tenchi in opposite directions as they argue over him, and even Kiyone and Mihoshi cannot stop them! Seeing Tenchi in trouble, Sasami realizes that she will have to sort out this mess- by transforming into her magical alter-ego, Pretty Sammy! With her magical baton and special words, Sasami changes into Pretty Sammy. She launches a cupid-bow and arrow attack at Ryoko and Ayeka, hoping to replace their rivalry with friendship. The arrow is right on target, and soon poor Tenchi is forgotten as Ryoko and Ayeka discover newer and stronger feelings- for each other! Unaware of poor Tenchi squashed underneath them, Ryoko and Ayeka acknowledge their new feelings, and are even about to share a kiss when the curtain drops on this most strange situation! 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' Mahou Shoujo Pretty Sammy (OVA Series) Japanese Title: 魔法少女プリティサミー English Title: Magical Girl Pretty Sammy 'Plot' Tsunami, one of the two candidates for the throne of the magic kingdom Juraihelm, is chosen to acsend the throne. Though to be queen, she has to pick an idol who can represent her. Rumiya, the other candidate, despises Tsunami, even though she acts as a friend to her. Rumiya thinks that she is superior to Tsunami and tries to foil Tsunami's crowning. Tsunami's chooses the earthling Sasami as her magical warrior to bring peace and love to earth. Rumiya uses Sasami's introverted friend, Misao, and turns her into the wild warrior, Pixy Misa. Pixy Misa causes mayhem on earth, while Sasami does not want to except the reality of magic. 'Episode List' '1- "Mahō Shōjo Puriti Samī" ("Magical Girl Pretty Sammy")' (魔法少女プリティサミー) Airdate: 25 August 1995 In the magical kingdom of Juraihelm, a new queen has just been appointed. Out of the two candidates for the crown, the royal council has chosen Tsunami. However, her rival Ramia is not too pleased with the decision. Tsunami is told that before she can be crowned, she must pass a test; choose a representative to do good deeds. Her choice is an ordinary schoolgirl from Earth, Sasami Kawai. Sasami and her brother Tenchi leave for school one morning. As ever, the walk there is an eventful one. While Sasami meets up with her good friend Misao, Tenchi bumps into fellow student Ryoko. Ryoko is very keen on Tenchi, and she is all too eager to show off her new school uniform — especially the underwear! Student council president Ayeka, who holds Tenchi in much the same esteem as Ryoko, is watching her beloved walk to school through binoculars. When she spots Ryoko hanging onto Tenchi's arm, however, she springs into action to put a stop to her rival's flirtatious behaviour. Naturally, it isn't long before a full-scale argument ensues, with Ryoko and Ayeka battling tooth and nail, and the unfortunate Tenchi gets caught in the crossfire! Sasami is not surprised; this is just another typical day. However, today they are being watched by a visitor; Ryo-Ohki, Tsunami's animal messenger, is keeping a tab on Sasami. During PE class that day, Sasami's class is playing dodgeball. Sasami's friend Misao is too sick to play, and sits out the game under a nearby tree. Suddenly, a strange purple bird appears in the air and lands at her feet. Misao seems startled, but Sasami scares it away. On the way home after school, Sasami notices that Misao seems a little out of sorts. Tenchi is once again being chased by Ryoko and Ayeka, and Sasami despairs at her brother's incredible ineptitude! When Misao arrives home, she finds her house empty. Her mother is working late, and has left a message on the answerphone. As Misao listens to the message, the purple bird appears again. Misao spots it, and as the bird stares into her eyes, she falls into an hypnotic trance. Meanwhile, Sasami returns to her mother's music shop, CD Vision, where two students, Mihoshi and Kiyone, also work. After dropping off the groceries, Sasami has an errand to run; deliver a CD to a customer who lives in a mansion across town. When she arrives, the mansion appears uninhabited, with dust and cobwebs everywhere. However, there is someone waiting for her; Tsunami. She introduces herself and explains that she wants Sasami to become Magical Girl Pretty Sammy, a guardian of peace and justice on Earth. Sasami is sceptic about the idea of magic, at least until Tsunami gives her a demonstration by making the CD she delivered play in mid-air! With another wave of her hand, Tsunami makes the CD disappear, and in its place Ryo-Ohki appears. Ryo-Ohki is to be Sasami's companion and guide on Earth. Tsunami gives Sasami her magical baton which, with the words "Pretty Mutation Magical Recall", will transform Sasami into Pretty Sammy. Sasami does so, and she reappears in her magical girl outfit (which isn't much of disguise, by all accounts). Satisfied that her job is done, Tsunami bids Sasami farewell and disappears. In her home in Juraihelm, Ramia is in a foul mood, still peeved at the decision of the holy council to appoint Tsunami as queen. However, she has her own plan in effect; the purple bird that startled Misao earlier arrives and transforms back into Rumiya, Ramia's younger brother. He reports that he has found the person she was looking for, and she sends him out again to put the next stage of her plan into operation... The next morning, Sasami awakes from a nightmare about how ridiculous she will look in her Pretty Sammy outfit. She is ready to write yesterday's experience off as a dream, until Ryo-Ohki pops up from under the covers too! Meanwhile, Mihoshi and Kiyone's breakfast is interrupted when a truck pulls up outside their apartment. A new neighbour is moving in, a young girl by the name of Washu. No sooner has she introduced herself than she recounts the tragic story of her life thus far; that she has lost her memory, has no parents and her elder sister is engaged in illegal activities with "a man in glasses". However, it seems that this tale of woe is a cunning fabrication to get Mihoshi and Kiyone to unpack for her. Even when Kiyone has to leave for work, Washu manages to rope Tenchi, who was passing by, into helping lift her furniture! At CD Vision, Kiyone and Sasami are left in charge of the store. In an effort to attract a wider range of customers, Kiyone puts on some piano music in place of the usual pop fare favoured by Sasami's mother. Misao is passing the shop and, hearing the music, enters. She asks about the music, and Kiyone tells her that it is a performance by Shigeki Amano, an eccentric genius who has since gone missing. Misao tells them, her voice filled with sorrow, that Shigeki Amano is her absent father. Suddenly, Ryoko, who has spent the night in Tenchi's room, stumbles through the door, half-asleep and muttering Tenchi's name. Kiyone wonders just what Ryoko has been doing in Tenchi's room all night! Before long, Ryoko, still wearing her night-dress, finds Tenchi, still moving Washu's furniture. No sooner has she spotted him than Ayeka arrives on the scene. Having had her flunkies keep an eye on Ryoko's movements, Ayeka knows that Ryoko snuck into Tenchi's house the previous night (although this is news to Tenchi). Determined to teach Ryoko a lesson, Ayeka changes into her martial arts outfit and squares up to fight her. As the brawl escalates, Sasami and Misao arrive. Sasami begs Tenchi to step in and stop the fight, but he is reluctant to place himself between them once again. Misao seems upset; she remembers how her parents used to argue and fight until her father disappeared. As she watches, the purple bird appears once again and transforms into Rumiya. Misao falls into a trance again. As Sasami tries to break up the fight herself, a strange blonde girl in a bizarre magical girl outfit springs from a nearby fountain. She introduces herself as Pixy Misa, and tells Ryoko and Ayeka that they have every right to fight where love is involved. Casting a magic spell on them, Pixy Misa transforms Ryoko and Ayeka into a pair of huge jelly-like creatures. Ryo-Ohki, having sensed a powerful magical reaction, appears on the scene and is shocked to see a pair of "Love-Love Monsters" and another magical girl! He hands Sasami her baton and tells her to transform into Pretty Sammy. Meanwhile, Tenchi is being bounced back and forth between Ryoko and Ayeka as they battle over him. With a typical magical girl dramatic flourish, Pretty Sammy appears, and to her disbelief, no-one recognises her. Leaping into action, Sammy announces that she will stop Ryoko and Ayeka's now ludicrous love battle. Unfortunately, fighting is not amongst Pretty Sammy specialities, as Ryo-Ohki points out when her first attempt to land a punch on one of the monsters fails. Suddenly, Sammy finds herself being bounced around by the monsters instead! Ryo-Ohki leaps in to save her, but before Sammy can try anything else on the monsters, Tenchi faces them himself. He apologises to Ryoko and Ayeka for failing to decide which of them he loves. His words reach the two girls' hearts, and they remember why they like Tenchi so much. To her surprise, Sammy finds she can read their minds and understands their conflict. As she holds up her magical baton, Sammy's costume changes, and she casts the Pretty Coquettish Bomber spell. The spell hits the monsters and they transform back into Ryoko and Ayeka. Although they have been returned to normal, they are still at loggerheads over Tenchi, and before long they are fighting once more. Pixy Misa has disappeared, leaving only the message "Remember me — I shall return" carved onto the fountain*. Across town, Misao awakens outside her house, with no memory of how she got there... Watching Pretty Sammy's first performance from Juraihelm, Tsunami is pleased with how her kindred spirit is faring up. Ramia points out that she didn't actually achieve anything, but Tsunami disagrees, insisting that it is because Tenchi does not understand true love yet. The next morning, the walk to school is just as eventful as ever. Ryoko and Ayeka's bickering continues unabated, and they are all running late. In fact, they all miss the morning bell and the gates are closed before them! To their surprise, they find Washu has come to take their names — she has just started as the school's new science teacher. Even for Pretty Sammy, there is no magical solution to being tardy! '2- "Dennō Teikoku no Gyakushū" ("Revenge of the Imperial Electronic Brain")' (電脳帝国の逆襲) Airdate: 25 June 1996 Since Sasami was given the power to become Pretty Sammy, she has been keeping a picture diary of her eventful life. Pixy Misa, true to her word, has returned, and keeps summoning more and more bizarre beasts for Sammy to tackle. Poor Sasami wishes she had never agreed to become a magical girl... In the penthouse of the Standard Corporation headquarters, computer billionaire Bif Standard stands upon the threshold of the conclusion of his well-laid plans. His pioneering computer operating system "SynchroniCity" is now used by 95% of the world's computers. As he explains to his attendant, his plan is to standardise computers the world over, and with them those computers' users. Under his plan, which he has dubbed "World Standard", nobody will stand out as different from other people. The only thorn in his side is the Japanese market, where most computers still use native operating systems. This final territory is set to come under his control as he plans to take over the cyberspace hub in Akihabara. However, someone other than his attendant has been listening to his expository monologue - Ramia steps out of the shadows. Initially sceptical of this intruder's claims, Bif is finally convinced of Ramia's power when she crashes every computer in his office with a wave of her hand. Ramia tells him that she is prepared to use all her powers to help him realise his dream and put his operating system onto every computer in the world. Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Juraihelm, Tsunami prepares for another day of monitoring Sasami's progress. Ramia is there too - or at least, a rather unconvincing decoy doll of Ramia that just repeats the same sentence over and over again. Tsunami, however, doesn't spot anything amiss! On Earth, Chihiro, Sasami's mother, puts on her one-woman variety show for Sasami, Tenchi and Misao. Only Misao is enjoying the performance; she hasn't seen the exact same thing day after day like poor Sasami and Tenchi! Misao leaves for her prep school before Chihiro can launch into her medley of karaoke songs. As she walks home, she passes a happy couple and their son, and tearfully remembers the time when her parents were together. Suddenly, Rumiya, in his bird form, appears and lands on Misao's shoulder. He utters an apology to her and hypnotises her once again. Back at the Kawai home, Chihiro is ready for some karaoke, and she unveils her latest purchase - a brand new PC with a Laserdisc player, which she intends to use as a karaoke machine. However, much to Chihiro's dismay, the machine didn't come with any karaoke discs, and worse still, its OS (operating system) has crashed. In fact, the shock of being denied her karaoke session is so great it causes her to pass out! As Tenchi and Sasami rush to their mother's aid, Pixy Misa makes her getaway; she was responsible for crashing their new computer! That night, Pixy Misa stands atop Bif Standard's Japanese HQ in the middle of Akihabara (Tokyo's high-tech district with many consumer electronics shops). With a wave of her wand, Misa switches on every computer in the area and installs Bif's SynchroniCity operating system. As Bif and Misao overlook the proceedings, Bif's army of programmers hook all the computers up to the World Standard network. Across town, Washu spots the activity on the Internet and investigates. The next morning, Tenchi and Sasami head to Akihabara to buy a new OS and some karaoke discs for their computer. As they walk through the bustling streets, Sasami spots Pixy Misa ducking into an alleyway and gives chase. However, she only finds Misao in the alley, and invites her to come shopping with them. Misao shows them a promotional T-shirt she got which bears the image of Bif Standard. As Tenchi tells them about Bif's international success, they reach the Standard Corporation HQ. Outside the building, they meet Bif Standard himself. Astonished to discover that they don't use his products, Bif offers them some free software. Tenchi politely turns his offer down, explaining he finds StandardSoft software too slow. This upsets Bif, and he launches into a pompous tirade about his software. Tenchi, Sasami and Misao make a hasty getaway. After traipsing around almost every software store in Akihabara, Tenchi has still failed to find a copy of Pineapple Mach System 8, the operating system he needs for the computer; every shop is now stocked with Bif's OS, SynchroniCity. Fortunately, he has a plan. He sends Misao and Sasami to play in the arcade at the train station and heads off to a secretive, back-street software dealer, where he finds the last copy of the operating system. Meanwhile, Bif Standard is ready to put the final stage of his master plan into operation. With the aid of Ramia's magic, his operating system connects every single computer in the world together, standardising all the information flowing between them. At the moment when Bif should be celebrating his victory, he spots Tenchi, who is heading home with his new copy of the Mach System 8 operating system and a Laserdisc of karaoke hits. Ramia suggests that she send Pixy Misa to deal with them. At the arcade, Sasami leaves Misao for a moment to get some more change. Misao spots a strange light coming from one of the arcade machines, and when she goes to inspect, she sees an image of Ramia's face and falls into a trance. When Sasami returns, Misao has disappeared. Ryo-Ohki senses that magic has been used recently, and suggests that Sasami investigate. Bif Standard confronts Tenchi as he heads for the station and orders him to hand over his non-standard software. Tenchi refuses and tries to escape down an alley, but finds his exit blocked by Pixy Misa. She summons a quartet of digital warriors to attack Tenchi and destroy the software. When Sasami leaves the arcade, she spots Misa's monsters and, after the usual coercion from Ryo-Ohki, transforms into Pretty Sammy and confronts them. Misa ups the ante by summoning three powerful Love-Love Monsters; Voltaic Vacuum Boy, a huge boy sitting astride a vacuum cleaner; Mach 12 Monkey Monster, an enormous monkey; and Leopard Lori, a skateboard-riding girl with leopard-striped fur. With Sammy outnumbered, the monsters snatch up the karaoke disc, then regroup to try and take Tenchi's new operating system CD-ROM. However, Rumiya interrupts and tells Misa that he has found out that Ramia's plan is to use energy from the Standard Network to cause the moon to fall! At each of Standard Corporation's headquarters all over the world, huge electromagnets are pulling the moon closer and closer. As Bif Standard explains, he intends to crash the moon into the Earth so that he can build his perfect society from the ground up. This is too evil even for Pixy Misa, so she suggests a temporary truce with Pretty Sammy. Since Misa cannot undo her own magic, they are forced to fight her creations. Misa vaporises some of the digital warriors with her Magical Beam spell, and Sammy stuns the others with a Pretty Face attack. A Magical Wind attack sends Vacuum Boy flying, a blast from Misa's laser beam finishes off the Monkey Monster, and Leopard Lori simply crashes her skateboard. With the Love-Love Monsters out of the way, Ramia decides to take a different approach. Broadcasting to Misa and Sammy via a video screen, she explains that when the moon collides, Tsunami will have failed in her bid for the throne of Juraihelm, meaning she, Ramia, will take her place and reward Misa with her own luxury apartment. This is enough to convince Misa to end her truce with Sammy. Bif Standard, with Misa back on his side, activates the moon attractors. Pixy Misa carries Bif into the air and uses her magic to attract all the pieces of consumer electronics in the area. Everything from computers to refrigerators coalesce into a vast ball with Bif and Misa at the centre. The ball transforms into a giant robot which fires a tractor beam - the last step in making the moon fall. Just when it seems all is lost, Washu's face appears on a monitor screen. She tells Sammy and Tenchi that she has been monitoring the situation and has managed to get hold of Bif's access codes, meaning she can isolate him from the rest of the Standard Network. It is then Sammy's job to finish him off. Sammy launches her assault as Washu frantically disconnects Bif's network. Within moments of entering the robot, however, Sammy is in trouble - trapped by tickling wire tentacles, Sammy cannot move. In the cockpit, Rumiya pulls himself free of the washing machine he was trapped in. He transforms into his humanoid form and tells Misa that if she doesn't stop, she will lose everything - no family or friends to play with. Rumiya hypnotises Misa again, transforming her back into Misao, then collapses with exhaustion. Bif Standard enters and challenges Misao, but Washu appears on the monitor. She tells Bif she has freed Sammy from the tickle trap and, sure enough, Sammy arrives in the cockpit moments later. She orders Bif to call off his moon fall program, and Washu tells him that she has disabled the electromagnets, leaving only the robot to defeat. Ryo-Ohki leaps onto Bif's face, giving Sammy time to smash the robot's computer and cast her Pretty Coquettish Bomber spell. As the robot grinds to a halt, Bif himself is overcome with emotion from Sammy's love magic. Under Washu's control, the robot turns its laser cannon towards the penthouse of the Standard Corporation HQ building where Ramia is waiting and blasts it out of existence! Finally, Washu uses the robots repulsion beam to push the moon back into the correct position. Sasami and Misao are safe, and Tenchi has got his software back. Bif Standard, looking slightly the worse for wear, staggers out of the robot and falls at Sasami's feet. For a moment it looks like he has seen the error of his ways, but soon enough he is planning to resume his quest to standardise the world. Ramia arrives back in the kingdom of Juraihelm just in time to see Tsunami being awarded more points for Sasami's success in halting Bif's plans. To Ramia's utter disbelief, Tsunami is still chatting away happily to the decoy doll! Meanwhile, at the Kawai residence, Chihiro finally gets to test out her new karaoke system. Much to everyone's relief, it breaks down after only one song, and the shock causes Chihiro to faint again! '3- "Supā Kissu" ("Super Kiss")' (スーパーキス) Airdate: 24 August 1997 Sasami narrates a flashback of her last battle against Ramia and Pixy Misa. As Pretty Sammy fought a band of Misa's monsters in space, a huge comet ploughed through the battlefield, hitting Ramia and finally landing on the Izu peninsula in Japan. One week has passed since the comet strike. The comet landed in the sea near a beach resort in Izu and flooded thousands of people out of their homes. Luckily, life is still much the same for the Kawai family and their friends; Chihiro, Sasami, Misao, Mihoshi and Kiyone are off on a coach trip to the crash site, and with her characteristic exuberance, Chihiro has hijacked the PA system and is leading the passengers in song. Sasami, however, is not in a party mood, disappointed that Tenchi didn't show up for the trip. Little does Sasami know that, far from forgetting the trip, Ryoko has abducted Tenchi and is dragging him away, against his will, for a little quiet time together!. However, Ayeka's flunkies are spying on Ryoko again, and Ayeka herself is on the warpath, intent on putting a stop to her rival's plans. In the kingdom of Juraihelm, Tsunami is deeply worried about the disappearance of Ramia, and has put up missing person posters by the hundred. Rumiya, however, is ecstatic; his bullying elder sister is gone. As he is celebrating, he find's Ramia's diary, and cannot resist taking a peek. At the Science Institute in Tokyo, an important discovery has been made. An extraterrestrial life form has been found at the comet impact site, a shapeless blob of organic matter. Overseeing the research is Professor Washu, and her unique approach has the other scientists in a state of disbelief. Not only does she break open the sample container and pet the sample, but she tries speaking to it in simple baby talk! Her unusual methods seem to be working, however; the sample responds by glowing and changing shape. The Izu coach party arrives at the botanical gardens. As Sasami steps off the coach, she stumbles and falls into the arms of a young man. For a moment, she thinks it is Tenchi, but it is in fact a kind and handsome young porter from the local hotel. He introduces himself as Makoto Mizushina, and offers to carry Sasami's bag. Sasami finds herself developing a crush on Makoto. Kiyone, who was instantly smitten with their kindly host, doesn't get a look-in, and find herself rejected for the 37th time in her life - Mihoshi has even been keeping score! Back in Tokyo, Ayeka is still keeping a watchful eye on Ryoko, who is now swimming to Izu with Tenchi still tied to her. Ayeka sets off in pursuit aboard her rickshaw, towed by two of her obedient flunkies. At the hotel, Kiyone is still depressed about her latest rejection. Chihiro tried to cheer her up by suggesting that they all put on their best swimsuits and go to the beach. Makoto offers to show Sasami around the resort, to which she agrees. Sasami's muses that Makoto is much better company than her blockheaded brother. On the veranda of a house overlooking the beach, a melancholic figure watches the ocean. It is Ramia, no longer dressed in her Juraihelm robes, but a simple pale pink dress. It seems that she cannot remember anything about who she is or how she got there. A man in a white suit approaches. He is Hiroshi, the man who found Ramia at the impact site a week earlier. He tells Ramia not to overexert herself and stay out of the sun, but Ramia wants to stay and watch the view. As Hiroshi leaves Ramia alone, he mutters to himself that he will succeed in taking her over... At Ramia's home in Juraihelm, Rumiya is watching the holographic recording in his sister's diary. As he expected, it is mostly her usual ranting about destroying Tsunami's reputation. However, he is surprised to hear her confess that she wants to become queen for his sake. With a new resolve, he decides it is only fair to find his sister, and transforms in his bird form to begin his search. Alas, he misses the end of Ramia's diary entry, where she reveals that she was only joking about caring about his welfare! As promised, Sasami meets Makoto at the beach. Chihiro, Mihoshi and Kiyone are occupied with the gaggle of men that their fancy swimsuits have attracted, and Misao decides to stay behind and keep out of the sun, so Sasami and Makoto are left alone to explore the bay. Makoto takes her up a cliff above the site where the comet landed to see the view. As she looks out over the bay, Sasami thinks she spots Tenchi in the sea, but brushes it off - she is still cross with him for not turning up. Makoto senses that Sasami is upset, and tells her that despite what she may think of her brother now, she still cares deeply about him, even if she herself doesn't know it. He also tells her that he can sense who she truly loves, but decides that it wouldn't be right to tell her. A little while later, Misao is looking for Sasami. As she walks along the beach, she passes Ramia. There is a moment of distant recognition, but it passes. Suddenly, Rumiya appears and swoops towards Misao. He hypnotises her to transform her into Pixy Misa, once again apologising for having to do so. After watching the sun set, Makoto and Sasami arrive back at the hotel. Ryo-Ohki berates her for staying out so late, although there is something in his manner that suggests he is more jealous than overprotective. Meanwhile, Pixy Misa is searching the town for any sign of Ramia. After Misa tries barging into every house in several streets, Rumiya suggests that a better method is required, to which Misa responds by bellowing for Ramia through a bullhorn. The racket has attracted someone's attention, however; Hiroshi, the man who found Ramia, appears in the sky. When he addresses Misa, he mistakes her for Pretty Sammy. Misa points out his mistake and suggests that if he wants to see Sammy, he should cause some trouble to make her rush to the rescue. As he removes his sunglasses, Rumiya notices that Hiroshi's face looks suspiciously similar to Ramia's... In her lab, Washu is hard at work experimenting on the alien sample. It has developed at an astonishing rate, learning to speak in a matter of minutes. She has discovered that these life forms are capable of linking with another living being and absorbing their knowledge and personality (this particular one, having linked with Washu, proclaims to be a genius, and has taken on the appearance of a crab). Back at the beach, Hiroshi has taken his mission of causing a ruckus very literally, and is hurling fireballs at Misa. He is impressed with the magical powers he has, commenting that he must have linked with a powerful creature. Misa realises that Hiroshi must be linked with Ramia, but Rumiya protests; he says his sister is stupider! As Hiroshi's attacks grow ever more intense, Misa resorts to summoning a Love-Love Monster to fight back. Hiroshi responds by creating a huge battle tank which vaporises Misa's creation and knocks Misa herself flying. In a cave by the beach, Ryoko finally has a little time alone with Tenchi, and she has something to tell him. She says that she will be leaving for London with her father soon, and she wants to confess her love for Tenchi before she leaves. As they go to kiss, Ayeka bursts in and stops them. She accuses Ryoko of trying to trick Tenchi by gaining his sympathy. Furious at her for taking advantage of Tenchi's innocence, Ayeka squares up to fight Ryoko once again. Meanwhile, Sasami has realised that Misao is missing and has set out with Makoto to search for her. She spots the fire from Hiroshi's attack in the distance, and Ryo-Ohki has noticed it too. They both arrive at the battle site at the same time and find Misao lying unconscious on the ground. Just as they are wondering who could have tried to harm Misao, Hiroshi appears. He tells Sasami that his only desire is to ensure the dethroning of Tsunami by killing Pretty Sammy, and that unless she brings Sammy to him, he will destroy the town. Later, Sasami watches over Misao as she recovers at the hotel. She swears vengeance on Hiroshi, and asks Ryo-Ohki to give her the magical baton so she can face her foe. Ryo-Ohki warns her that Hiroshi would be far too powerful for her, but Sasami insists that she will not lose. Rushing out of the hotel, she transforms into Pretty Sammy, casts the Pretty Wing spell and glides to battle site. Sammy arrives at the battle site and calls to Hiroshi, who promptly appears along with a clutch of monsters. Sammy finds herself heavily outnumbered, but she manages to blow the creatures away with a range of her more powerful moves. She turns to attack Hiroshi and casts the Pretty Coquettish Bomber, but he repels it with ease. Sammy sinks to her knees, her magical energy depleted. Hiroshi tips the balance of power further in his favour by revealing that he has captured Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka. Sammy staggers to her feet, but Hiroshi zaps his captives with electricity, then launches a fireball at Sammy herself. Sammy catches the full force of the blast. Back at the hotel, Misao comes to and calls out for Sasami. She finds a note from Sasami at her bedside apologising for leaving her and explaining that she has had to go and call Pretty Sammy to deal with her attacker. Ryo-Ohki runs to the scene as fast as his legs will carry him. He finds Sammy lying unconscious on the beach. Hiroshi turns to attack Ryo-Ohki, but Makoto appears in the nick of time and stops him with a magic blast. As he explained to Ryo-Ohki earlier, he is actually one of the shape-shifting aliens who took on the form of a local man, then linked with Sammy to enable him to use magic. Hiroshi is also one of the alien life forms, created by linking with Ramia. Makoto rushes to attack Hiroshi, but Hiroshi grabs him and begins to crush the life out of him. Before he reverts to his shapeless alien form, he tells Ryo-Ohki to pass on a message; although most of his memories were copied from the boy he linked with, his memories of the time he spent with Sasami remain precious to him. With his final breath, he says that he, Ryo-Ohki, is the one Sasami truly loves. More determined than ever to beat Hiroshi, Ryo-Ohki resorts to his final tactic. He transforms into his humanoid form and kisses Sammy to transfer all his magical power to her. She awakes and squares up to face Hiroshi again. Once again, Hiroshi seems too powerful for her, but before he can defeat Sammy again, Pixy Misa arrives. Agreeing to a temporary truce with Sammy, she sends Hiroshi flying with her Pixy Manji Dart spell, giving Sammy time to change into her true Pretty Sammy form. Tenchi, who has been freed from Hiroshi's imprisonment, grabs his leg to stop him attacking. Together Sammy and Misa cast their signature finishing moves, the Pretty Coquettish Bomber and the Pixy Sexual Bomber, vaporising Hiroshi's humanoid body completely. Sammy turns to thank Misa, but she is already fleeing, with the promise that next time they meet they will be rivals once more. Ramia, who was watching the battle, finally remembers who she is. The battle is over, but Hiroshi is still alive, reduced to a shapeless alien blob once more, and Washu captures him in a jar. Sammy is victorious, but one mystery remains; she still doesn't know who the boy who kissed her was. As the Kawai family board the train that will take them back to Tokyo, Sasami sees Makoto waiting on the platform. She rushes over to him, but he doesn't recognise her; he is the original boy that the alien duplicated, so has no memory of her. On the train, Ryo-Ohki tells her that the Makoto she knew had to leave. Sasami asks Ryo-Ohki if he knows anything about the boy who kissed her, but Ryo-Ohki tells her she must have just been imagining things... 'Picture Gallery' 'Screenshots' 'Transformations' 'Attacks, Magic and Powers' 'Sasami / Pretty Sammy and Misao / Pixy Misa' 'Others' 'Video Gallery' Magical Project S (Anime Series) Japanese Title: 魔法少女プリティサミ～ 'Plot' In the magical kingdom Juraihelm, Tsunami is in line to be crowned as queen but must complete a test first. She must choose someone to make the world a better place. Sasami is given the task of delivering a CD from her mother's store to a spooky mansion. When she gets there she is met by Tsunami who tells her she will become a magical girl. She endows Sasami with magical powers and sends Ryo-Okhi with her as a guide. Matters are not easy, however, as Tsunami's rival, Ramia, wants the crown and will do anything she can, including creating her own magical girl, Pixy Misa, to stop Tsunami from being crowned. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Screenshots' 'Transformations and Introductions' 'Attacks, Magic and Powers' 'Sasami / Pretty Sammy and Misao / Pixy Misa' 'Extra Magical Girls' 'Others' 'Group' 'Video Gallery' 'Opening' 'Endings' 'Fan Zone' Category:Anime Category:Others (without Show) Category:1990-1999 Category:Pretty Sammy Page Category:Parody